wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pressespiegel Causa Wulff/2013
Zum Pressespiegel Causa Wulff 2013 Januar 2013 7. Januar 2013 *''bild.de'': "Aus! Die Ehe von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff (53) und seiner Frau Bettina (39) ist vorerst gescheitert! Das Paar hat beschlossen, sich offiziell zu trennen – eine entsprechende Trennungsvereinbarung ist Montagfrüh bei einem Rechtsanwalt in Hannover von beiden Seiten einvernehmlich unterzeichnet worden." Christian und Bettina Wulff: Offizielle Trennung! *''spiegel.de'': "Bettina Wulff und der Ex-Bundespräsident haben als Paar voneinander profitiert. Nach seinem schmählichen Rücktritt ging die Grundlage ihrer Beziehung verloren. Für das Paar mag die Trennung bitter sein, vor allem aber ist sie konsequent." Modern bis zum Ende :Kommentar: *''hna.de'': "Häme wäre falsch" 8. Januar 2013 *''Abendzeitung München'': "Er hat das gemeinsame Haus verlassen, hat sich zurückgezogen in die Anonymität der Großstadt Hannover. Der gemeinsame Sohn Linus (4) ist bei der Mutter geblieben. Als Politiker ist Wulff verbrannt, ob er jemals wieder in seinem Beruf Rechtsanwalt arbeiten möchte, ist nicht bekannt. Vielleicht muss er – ihm könnte das Geld ausgehen. Im schlimmsten Fall blieben dem Ex-Präsidenten rein rechnerisch nämlich nur noch weniger als 1000 Euro monatlich von seinem Ehrensold." Bekommt Bettina den halben Ehrensold? 9. Januar 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Kreditaffäre, Ermittlungen, Trennung von seiner Frau: Christian Wulff steckt in einer Lebenskrise. In Koalitionskreisen wird intensiv über eine sinnvolle Aufgabe für den Ex-Bundespräsidenten nachgedacht. Eine Idee: Er könnte sich um die europäisch-türkischen Beziehungen kümmern." Wulff kann auf neue Aufgabe hoffen 13. Januar 2013 *''bild.de'': "Für die Korruptionsvorwürfe gegen Wulff, die maßgeblich zu seinem Rücktritt als Staatsoberhaupt vor einem Jahr beitrugen, gibt es nach dem abschließenden Sachstandsbericht des Landeskriminalamts (LKA) Niedersachsen trotz intensiver Ermittlungen keinerlei Beweise." LKA-Ermittler finden keine Beweise für Korruption | Schwiegermutter rettet Wulff vor dem Richter *''Zeit Online'': "Einen Strafprozess gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Wulff wird es offenbar nicht geben. Laut einem Medienbericht gibt es keine Beweise für die Korruptionsvorwürfe. (...) Allerdings solle das Ermittlungsergebnis erst nach der Landtagswahl in Niedersachsen am kommenden Sonntag bekannt gegeben werden." Offenbar keine Anklage gegen Wulff :Kommentar: *''derwesten.de, Miguel Sanches: "Hoffnung für Christian Wulff" 14. Januar 2013 *''Handelsblatt: "Der frühere Bundespräsident Christian Wulff muss sich womöglich doch noch wegen Vorteilsannahme verantworten. „Einen Ermittlungsbericht des Landeskriminalamtes, in dem eine Einstellung des Verfahrens empfohlen wird, gibt es nicht“, sagte ein Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover am Montag auf Anfrage der Nachrichtenagentur dapd." Ermittlung gegen Wulff läuft weiter *''StA Hannover'': "Die jüngsten Presseveröffentlichungen geben Anlass zu folgender Erklärung: Der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover liegt kein Ermittlungsbericht des Landeskriminalamtes Niedersachsen vor, in dem eine Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold angeregt wird. In Übereinstimmung mit dem Landeskriminalamt Niedersachsen werden zurzeit weitere Ermittlungen geführt. Im Anschluss daran wird die Staatsanwaltschaft ergebnisoffen über den Abschluss der Ermittlungen oder die Notwendigkeit weiterer Maßnahmen entscheiden." Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold *''welt.de'': "Offenbar fehlen Beweise gegen Christian Wulff in der Affäre um ein fremdfinanziertes Hotelzimmer. Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover fürchtet um ihren Ruf. Ein ominöser Zeuge aus dem Ausland soll helfen." Die verzweifelte Suche nach Beweisen gegen Wulff *''ffn.de'': "Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel hat ein politisches Comeback von Alt-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff nicht ausgeschlossen. In einem Gespräch mit dem Radiosender ffn sagte Merkel auf eine Frage nach einem möglichen Comeback des Ex-Bundespräsidenten: "Christian Wulff ist Alt-Bundespräsident. Er wird seine Aufgabenbereiche finden. Es gab ja auch Themen, die ihm als Bundespräsidenten auch am Herzen gelegen haben, gerade das ganze Thema Integration. Da mache ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen." Merkel schließt Comeback von Wulff nicht aus! :Kommentar: *''Wirtschaftswoche, Dieter Schnaas: "Politiker an der Grenze zur Peinlichkeit" 17. Januar 2013 *''dradio.de: "Im Niedersachsenwahlkampf spielt Christian Wulff, einst selbst niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident für die CDU, keine Rolle. Dass die Union das Thema meidet, wundert nicht. Doch auch die Opposition will aus der Affäre kein billiges Kapital schlagen." Für die Wahrheit 18. Januar 2013 *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Trotz anders lautender Medienberichte dauern die Ermittlungen gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff an. (...) Das veranlasste die Staatsanwaltschaft prompt zu einer ungewöhnlichen Klarstellung. Die Ermittlungen seien keinesfalls abgeschlossen, teilte die Behörde klipp und klar mit. Von „unübersichtlichen Kampflinien“ spricht Oberstaatsanwalt Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel. Hier wolle irgendjemand – aus welchen Motiven auch immer – kurz vor der Wahl Verwirrung stiften. „Zeitpunkt und Ergebnis sind definitiv noch offen“, sagt der Strafverfolger zu möglichen Ergebnissen der Ermittlungen. So stehen die Einlassungen der Verteidiger aus, außerdem müssen die Fahnder noch Beweismittel auswerten, wohl auch neue Zeugen befragen." Christian Wulff ist noch nicht aus dem Schneider 24. Januar 2013 *''berliner-zeitung.de'': "Mehr als 45 Bankkonten wurden überprüft, 380 Aktenordner beschlagnahmt, rund 100 Zeugen befragt und eine Million Computerdateien ausgewertet. Die Ergebnisse füllen schon mehr als 20 000 Seiten – doch ein Ende der staatsanwaltschaftlichen Ermittlungen gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ist auch nach der Landtagswahl in Niedersachsen nicht in Sicht. „Wir ermitteln nach wie vor ergebnis- und zeitoffen“, sagte Oberstaatsanwalt Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel am Mittwoch der Berliner Zeitung. Bisher hatte es geheißen, die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover werde ein Ermittlungsergebnis nach den Wahlen in Wulffs Heimatland bekanntgeben." Ende der Ermittlungen nicht in Sicht 26. Januar 2013 *''Focus'': "Ein Überraschungsfund wird das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff voraussichtlich verlängern. Der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover liegt nach FOCUS-Informationen ein Bittschreiben des Filmmanagers David Groenewold an den damaligen Ministerpräsidenten vor, das nachweislich bei Wulff eingegangen ist." Neues Futter für Ermittlungsverfahren: Brief von Groenewold könnte Christian Wulff unter Druck setzen Februar 2013 6. Februar 2013 *''welt.de'': "Ein Jahr nach dem Rücktritt Christian Wulffs gibt es auch das Buch dazu. Autor Götschenberg macht aus seiner Sympathie für Wulff keinen Hehl und schreibt von Zügen "einer öffentlichen Hinrichtung". " "Der böse Wulff?" - "Die Medien verloren jedes Maß" : Sendungen: *''dradio.de'': "Die Medien verfolgten nicht nur den Auf- und Abstieg von Christian Wulff, sondern trugen auch ihre Teil dazu bei. Der Journalist Michael Götschenberg beschreibt und analysiert in seinem Buch "Der böse Wulff?" die Rolle der Medien in der Affäre um den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten." Wulff und die Medien 7. Februar 2013 *''taz.de'': "Warum tun sich Politiker mit einem Abgang in Würde so oft so schwer? Was uns die Causa Schavan über den Politikbetrieb in unserem Land lehren kann." Der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Rücktritt - Einigermaßen aufrecht 12. Februar 2013 *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "Die seit einem Jahr laufenden Ermittlungen gegen den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff stehen nach Angaben der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover vor dem Abschluss." Ermittlungen gegen Christian Wulff vor dem Abschluss 16. Februar 2013 *''fr-online.de'': "Wer heute einstige Wegbegleiter, Parteifreunde nach Wulff fragt, stößt auf peinlich berührte Gesprächspartner mit einem schlechten Gewissen. Wulff bewegt sich durchaus in Berlin, er hat ein Büro im Abgeordnetenhaus Unter den Linden, aber er wird gemieden. Inzwischen verzichtet er auf die Teilnahme an politisch-gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen in der Hauptstadt, die ihm als ehemaligem Staatsoberhaupt durchaus offenstehen, wohl, um sich und den anderen die Peinlichkeit im Umgang mit einem quasi Aussätzigen zu ersparen." Wie ein Fremdkörper *''bild.de'': "Am Sonntag vor einem Jahr trat Bundespräsident Christian Wulff von seinem Amt zurück. BILD.de sagt, was aus den wichtigsten Figuren der Wulff-Affäre geworden ist, was sie heute machen." Ein Jahr nach dem Wulff-Rücktritt | Was wurde eigentlich aus ...? 17. Februar 2013 *''bild.de'': "Die Nachforschungen gingen selbst Eimterbäumer zu weit, der als knallharter Strafverfolger gilt. Vertrauliche Unterlagen aus der Akte Wulff dokumentieren erstmals den Streit der Ermittlungsbehörden. Wiederholt hat Eimterbäumer die offenbar übereifrigen LKA-Fahnder zurückgepfiffen." Zu viel Privates erschnüffelt | Staatsanwalt stoppt Wulff-Ermittler Wulff überzog sein Konto um fast 80 000 Euro 25. Februar 2013 *''welt.de'': "Es gibt Fragen, die mussten beantwortet werden: Warum hat Christian Wulff nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Warum hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg seine Doktorarbeit frisiert? Und heute: War Gregor Gysi IM oder nicht?" Kampagnenjournalismus? Ja! März 2013 6. März 2013 *''Spiegel Online'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover hat Anklage gegen Olaf Glaeseker erhoben, das meldet der NDR. Der frühere Sprecher von Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff muss sich wegen Bestechlichkeit in drei Fällen vor Gericht verantworten." Ex-Wulff-Sprecher: Staatsanwaltschaft erhebt Anklage gegen Glaeseker *''NDR-Panorama'': "Guido Frings, Anwalt von Olaf Glaeseker, erklärt in Panorama: "Aus unserer Sicht hat sich Herr Glaeseker kein strafrechtlich relevantes Verhalten vorzuwerfen." Glaeseker und Schmidt hätten ein enges Freundschaftsverhältnis gehabt, so Frings weiter." Anklage gegen Glaeseker erhoben *''faz.net'': "Auch gegen den Veranstaltungsmanager Manfred Schmidt wird Anklage erhoben, der seit mehreren Monaten nahezu unerreichbar in Fernost weilt. Eine Entscheidung über die Ermittlungen gegen Wulff und einen mit ihm befreundeten Filmmanager könnte in wenigen Wochen folgen – mangels eines hinreichenden Tatverdachts könnte es in diesem Fall zu einer Einstellung des Verfahrens kommen." Ohne jeden Drang nach Luxus 7. März 2013 : Sendungen: *''ARD Panorama'': "Über ein Jahr lang hat die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover ermittelt. Jetzt steht die Anklage gegen Olaf Glaeseker, den ehemaligen Sprecher von Bundespräsident a.D. Christian Wulff. Es geht um den Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit. Als Regierungssprecher in Niedersachsen soll Glaeseker im Rahmen seiner Dienstgeschäfte dem befreundeten Partyveranstalter Manfred Schmidt geholfen haben. Glaeseker, so die Staatsanwaltschaft, habe mindestens 650 000 Euro an Sponsorengeldern für Schmidts Veranstaltungsreihe "Nord-Süd-Dialog" eingeworben. Im Gegenzug habe er mehrfach kostenlos Urlaub in Schmidts Feriendomizilen in Südfrankreich und Spanien gemacht und sich insgesamt 19 Flugreisen von Schmidt bezahlen lassen." Bestechlichkeit: Anklage gegen Wulffs Ex-Sprecher 9. März 2013 *''focus.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover hat ihre Vorwürfe gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und den Filmunternehmer David Groenewold verschärft. FOCUS-Informationen zufolge geht die Staatsanwaltschaft inzwischen wegen Bestechung und Bestechlichkeit gegen beide vor – und nicht mehr nur wegen Vorteilsannahme und Vorteilsgewährung. Wulff forderte dagegen die Einstellung des Verfahrens. Erstmals äußerte er sich am 25. Februar über seine Anwälte und wies in einer 14-seitigen Stellungnahme alle Vorwürfe zurück." Ermittlungen massiv ausgeweitet: Staatsanwaltschaft wirft Christian Wulff jetzt Bestechung und Bestechlichkeit vor 15. März 2013 *''haz.de'': "Die staatsanwaltschaftlichen Ermittlungen gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff wegen Bestechlichkeit könnten im April enden. Am Freitag verdichteten sich Hinweise, dass sich Wulff und die Staatsanwaltschaft auf eine Einstellung des Verfahrens verständigen könnten." Staatsanwaltschaft erwägt  Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen Christian Wulff 16. März 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover will das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten und den Filmproduzenten David Groenewold einstellen. Im Gegenzug sollen beide zusammen bis zu 50.000 Euro zahlen. Wie der SPIEGEL aus Justizkreisen erfuhr, unterbreitete die Behörde den Verteidigern von Wulff und Groenewold am vergangenen Freitag ein entsprechendes Angebot." Staatsanwaltschaft will Verfahren gegen Wulff einstellen *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Jetzt aber scheint möglich, dass Wulff auch einer Einstellung nach 153a zustimmen könnte, nachdem die Staatsanwaltschaft kurz vor Ende der Ermittlungen den strafrechtlichen Vorwurf hochgeschraubt und Wulff möglicherweise ein Stück mürbe gemacht hatte. Es könnte ebenfalls sein, dass sich die Staatsanwaltschaft am Ende mit einer Geldauflage zufrieden geben wird, die niedriger als 10.000 Euro sein wird." Wulff kann auf Einstellung des Verfahrens hoffen *''tagesschau.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover erwägt nach Informationen des ARD-Hauptstadtstudios, das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff einzustellen - gegen Zahlung einer Geldbuße. Demnach unterbreitete die Anklagebehörde den Verteidigern von Wulff das Angebot, das Verfahren gegen die Zahlung von 20.000 Euro einzustellen. Wulff habe bis Anfang April Zeit zu entscheiden, ob er darauf eingeht." Ermittlungen gegen Wulff eventuell vor dem Aus *''fr-online.de'': "Die seit mehr als einem Jahr laufenden Ermittlungen gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff sollen nach übereinstimmenden Medienberichten eingestellt werden. Die Entscheidung könnte bereits im April fallen." Verfahren gegen Wulff vor Einstellung 23. März 2013 *''haz.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover bietet dem früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff das Ende der Ermittlungen an und erwartet von ihm dafür ausdrücklich kein Schuldeingeständnis." Staatsanwalt: Christian Wulff ist schon genug gestraft 29. März 2013 *''noz.de'': "Wegen des Angebots der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover an den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff hat ein Rechtsanwalt aus Karlsruhe Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde eingereicht. Der Jurist hält die Vorgehensweise der Staatsanwaltschaft für gesetzeswidrig." Anwalt reicht Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde ein 31. März 2013 *''bild.de'': "Über Ostern will sich Christian Wulff entscheiden: Lässt er es auf einen Prozess ankommen oder nimmt er das Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover an und zahlt 20 000 Euro? Dann wäre sein Korruptionsverfahren beendet." Weil sein Freund Deal mit Staatsanwaltschaft ablehnt - Doch Prozess um Wulff! April 2013 4. April 2013 *''handelsblatt.com'': "In der Korruptionsaffäre um Christian Wulff ist noch unklar, ob der Ex-Bundespräsident eine Geldauflage zahlen wird oder ob er es auf einen Prozess ankommen lässt. „Bis jetzt gibt es keine Reaktion“, sagte ein Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft am Donnerstag in Hannover. Eine Erklärung sei nicht unbedingt nötig, theoretisch reiche die Geldüberweisung. (...) Staatsanwaltschaft und Anwälte wollen sich nach Angaben des Sprechers am Montag in Hannover treffen. Eine Entscheidung über die Annahme des Angebots müsse an diesem Tag aber nicht fallen." Wulff kann sich auch später zu Deal äußern 5. April 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Christian Wulff bleibt stur. Der Altbundespräsident lehnt das Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft, das Verfahren gegen Geldauflage einzustellen, unter den derzeitigen Bedingungen offenbar ab. Am Montag treffen sich Wulffs Anwälte in Hannover mit der Anklage." Ehemaliger Bundespräsident: Wulff will Freispruch *''tagesschau.de'': "Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff muss sich in diesen Tagen entscheiden: Nimmt er ein Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover an, kann er gegen Zahlung von 20.000 Euro einer Anklage wegen Bestechlichkeit entgehen. Der ARD-Rechtsexperte Frank Bräutigam beantwortet für tagesschau.de Fragen zum Ermittlungsverfahren." FAQ zum Ermittlungsverfahren - Wird Wulff zahlen oder streiten? 6. April 2013 *''carta.de'': "Die heutige Lektüre der Süddeutschen Zeitung in Sachen Wulff hat mich, gelinde gesagt, verwundert. Die SZ stellt das juristische Verfahren in das Zentrum der Bewertung des Rücktritts von Wulff. Auf Seite 3 heißt es: „Unter anderem dieser Verdacht hat ausgereicht, um Wulff aus dem Amt zu fegen“." Wulff: Ein Verdacht, ein Bobbycar und die SZ-Berichterstattung **Obiger Beitrag nimmt Bezug auf sueddeutsche.de: (online bereits am 5. April) "Von den ursprünglichen Vorwürfen gegen Wulff ist trotz umfangreicher Ermittlungen fast nichts mehr geblieben: Von 21 Spuren haben 20 nichts ergeben. Das frühere Staatsoberhaupt hält deshalb auch die Zahlung einer Geldauflage für ungerechtfertigt - und fordert die Einstellung des Ermittlungsverfahrens ohne Auflagen." Wulff fordert völlige Einstellung des Verfahrens - leider wird dort bzw. hier nur die Seite 1 wiedergegeben. 7. April 2013 *''welt.de'': "Demnach würden sich Mandatsträger von Bund, Ländern und Gemeinden künftig strafbar machen, wenn sie für die Ausübung ihres Mandats einen Vorteil annehmen oder einfordern. Diese Regelung würde nicht nur für die Abgeordneten des Bundestags, sondern auch der Landtage und Gemeinderäte gelten. Gerade in der Lokalpolitik sei die Anfälligkeit für Korruption sehr hoch, vor allem wenn es um die Vergabe lukrativer Bauaufträge gehe, schreibt das Blatt. Kauder erwägt sogar, eine konkrete Summe aufzunehmen, ab der Korruption strafbar ist. "Die Grenze zur Korruption könnte bei 200 Euro verlaufen", schlug er vor." Rechtsausschuss will schnell Regelung gegen Abgeordnetenbestechung 8. April 2013 *''sueddeutsche.de'': "An diesem Montag werden die Anwälte von Christian Wulff den Staatsanwälten klarmachen: Ihr Mandat will vollständig freigesprochen werden vom Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit. Es ist ein historisches Verfahren, erstmals geht der deutsche Staat gegen ein früheres Staatsoberhaupt vor. Doch nicht nur das Verhalten Wulffs, sondern auch das Vorgehen der Ermittler wirft Fragen auf. Ein Blick in die Akten." 21 Nichtigkeiten *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Eine stille Erledigung des Falles ist unwahrscheinlich: Die Staatsanwälte in Hannover zeigen sich unnachgiebig und halten an ihrer Anklage gegen Christian Wulff fest - obwohl von den Vorwürfen gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten kaum etwas übrig geblieben ist." Wulff muss mit Anklage rechnen *''freiepresse.de'': "Im Ringen um ein Ende der langwierigen Ermittlungen gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff haben sich Staatsanwaltschaft und Verteidigung am Montag noch nicht auf ein greifbares Ergebnis geeinigt.Bei einem knapp einstündigen Gespräch ging es in Hannover um das Angebot der Ermittler, die seit Februar 2012 gegen Wulff und den Filmproduzenten David Groenewold laufenden Korruptionsermittlungen gegen Zahlung einer Geldauflage einzustellen. Über konkrete Inhalte wollte die Staatsanwaltschaft nichts sagen." Juristen beenden Gespräch zu Wulff ohne greifbares Ergebnis 9. April 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Christian Wulff geht aufs Ganze: Der Ex-Bundespräsident besteht auf einer Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen ihn - und will auch keine Geldstrafe zahlen. Damit nimmt er ein mögliches Gerichtsverfahren in Kauf. (...) Ziel sei es, Wulff "vollständig zu rehabilitieren und zu entlasten"." Ermittlungen gegen Ex-Bundespräsident: Wulff lehnt Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft ab 10. April 2013 *''kurier.at'': "Die Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen eine Geldauflage von 20.000 Euro: Der deutsche Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hat dieses Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover abgelehnt. Hätte er gezahlt, wären die Korruptionsermittlungen eingestellt worden. Wulff muss nun mit einer Anklage rechnen. "Eine Verfahrenseinstellung unter den geforderten Auflagen ist nicht akzeptabel", erklärten Wulffs Anwälte. Die Vorwürfe seien unbegründet. "Das Verfahren war und ist ohne Wenn und Aber einzustellen", forderten sie. Wulff vertraue auf das Augenmaß des Gerichts, das eine Anklage erst noch zulassen müsste." Wulff sagt Nein zum Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Der Fall soll die Bevölkerung für Korruptionsvergehen sensibilisieren: Transparency International hält das Verfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff für angemessen - auch wenn es nur noch um mehrere Hundert Euro geht." Transparency begrüßt Prozess gegen Wulff *''focus.de'': "Die Fronten sind verhärtet zwischen Christian Wulff (53) und der Staatsanwaltschaft von Hannover: Der Altbundespräsident will seine völlige Rehabilitierung vom Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit erreichen, die Anklagebehörde möchte ein Gerichtsverfahren wegen Vorteilsnahme einleiten. Dabei geht es letztendlich um ein paar hundert Euro, die Wulff vom Filmfinanzier David Groenewold (39) genommen haben soll, um im Gegenzug dessen Filmprojekt „John Rabe“ zu unterstützen." Christian Wulff und „der gute Deutsche von Nanjing“ *''dradio.de'': "Christian Wulff habe sich als Bundespräsident in eine ausweglose Lage hineinmanövriert, sagt der Journalist Friedrich Nowottny. Er habe Anlass genug gegeben, kritisch über ihn und sein Finanzgehabe zu berichten. Manchmal seien die Medien aber nicht mehr Herr über ihr eigenes Handeln gewesen." Nowottny: Wulff ist über seine eigene Dummheit gestolpert *''dradio.de'': "Christian Wulff hat den Deal zur Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen ihn abgelehnt. Martin Heidemanns, stellvertretender "Bild"-Chefredakteur und Autor des Buchs "Affäre Wulff", hält das für richtig. Es sei die einzige Möglichkeit für den Ex-Bundespräsidenten zu beweisen, dass er sich rechtlich korrekt verhalten habe. Dennoch habe er viele Gründe für die Einschätzung geliefert, dass er der falsche Präsident war." "Bild"-Vizechef: Politisch hat Wulff seinen Ruf verspielt 12. April 2013 *''kurier.at'': "Erstmals erhebt ein Staatsanwalt Anklage gegen ein ehemaliges deutsches Staatsoberhaupt: Wulff habe sich in der Zeit davor als CDU-Ministerpräsident der Bestechung schuldig gemacht, so der Staatsanwalt in Hannover. Über dessen Antrag auf einen Prozess gegen Wulff wird in den nächsten Monaten das Oberlandesgericht Hannover entscheiden." Staatsanwalt klagt Christian Wulff *''dw.de'': "So paradox es klingt: Die Anklage gegen Wulff bietet dem früheren Bundespräsidenten eine Chance. Er kann sein schwer angeschlagenes Image aufpolieren. Das letzte Wort in Sachen Wulff ist jedenfalls noch nicht gesprochen." Christian Wulffs letzte Hoffnung - eine Analyse *''sueddeutsche.de'': "753,90 Euro für einen Bittbrief - das war nach Einschätzung der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover der Tarif, für den im Jahr 2008 eine Gefälligkeit des niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten zu haben war. Für diese Summe, gewährt in Sachwerten, hat sich nach Ansicht der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover der damalige Regierungschef Christian Wulff (CDU) für seinen Freund, den Berliner Filmfinanzier David Groenewold, um einen Sponsor bemüht, die Siemens AG. Die Staatsanwaltschaft klagt Wulff daher der Bestechlichkeit an, Groenewold der Bestechung sowie der Abgabe einer falschen eidesstattlichen Versicherung." Cho Cho, Cosmo Tidbits und Chateaubriand *''stern.de'': "In der Aufklärung von Korruptionsstraftaten gilt der Jurist nach Angaben aus seinem Haus als ausgesprochener Spezialist. Allerdings gerieten seine Ermittlungen gegen Wulff in den vergangenen Monaten immer mehr in die Kritik - zum einen, weil sie extrem detailliert geführt wurden und sich mehr als ein Jahr hinzogen. In die Kritik geriet die Justiz aber auch, weil der Kern der Anklage trotz aufwendiger Recherchen immer mehr zusammenschrumpfte. Für Ärger sorgte ferner, dass laufend Details der Ermittlungen in die Öffentlichkeit gelangten." Porträt: Wulff-Chefermittler Eimterbäumer *''W&V'': "Eine vergleichende Presseschau 2012 vs 2013:" Vom Gejagten zum Gewinner? Wie die Medien in der Wulff-Berichterstattung das Lager wechseln 13. April 2013 *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Bundesrepublik soll sich ein ehemaliger Präsident vor Gericht verantworten. Der Rücktrittsgrund ist nicht mehr dabei." Ein historisches Verfahren *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Noch ist nicht entschieden, ob die Anklage gegen Christian Wulff zugelassen wird. Doch sollte es dazu kommen, muss der frühere Bundespräsident damit rechnen, seiner eigenen Frau im Gerichtssaal gegenüber zu sitzen - denn auch Bettina Wulffs Name steht auf der langen Zeugenliste." Bettina Wulff soll im Prozess aussagen *''dradio.de'': "Die Medien erscheinen in der Causa Wulff in zweifelhaftem Licht. Erst jagten sie den Bundespräsidenten aus dem Amt, nun loben sie sein Beharren, öffentlich seine Unschuld quittiert zu bekommen. Eine Frage der Ehre, kommentiert FR-Chefkorrespondent Joachim Frank." Nachgang eines Rücktritts *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Die Anklage gegen ihn ist gerechtfertigt, und Christian Wulff bleibt, was er war – ein Getriebener. Es heißt, es geht um die Ehre. In der Tat, um die ging es mal." Christian Wulff kann nicht mehr gewinnen 14. April 2013 *''focus.de'': "Wulff hatte gegenüber der Staatsanwaltschaft erklärt, erst durch die Berichterstattung in der „Bams“ am 15. Januar 2012 davon erfahren zu haben, dass Groenewold 400 Euro seiner Hotelrechnung bezahlt hatte. Zweifel der Staatsanwälte an dieser Version weckt dem Bericht zufolge jedoch ein Vermerk, den Wulff am 16. Januar 2012 für seine Berater im Bundespräsidialamt verfasste: „Soll ich die 400 Euro an Groenewold überweisen oder als privates Geschenk nachversteuern? Oder soll ich ihn hängen lassen, weil er mich darüber nicht informiert hat? Welche Empfehlung geben Sie?“" Staatsanwaltschaft wirft Christian Wulff Unglaubwürdigkeit vor 15. April 2013 *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "Doch die Einleitung des Ermittlungsverfahrens, die das politische Schicksal des bereits schwer angeschlagenen Präsidenten besiegelt hat, war gerechtfertigt. Alles andere wäre als Versuch der Vertuschung und Kniefall vor der politischen Klasse gewertet worden – gerade auch von jenen Medien, die nun Wulff zum bemitleidenswerten Opfer feindseliger Ermittler stilisieren.Die Geschichte des Rücktritts von Wulff braucht nicht umgeschrieben zu werden – auch dann nicht, wenn es zu einem Freispruch erster Klasse kommt und Wulff, was ihm menschlich zu gönnen wäre, seine Ehre zurückerlangt. Wulff ist nicht über irgendeinen „Kampagnenjournalismus“ gestürzt. Er musste gehen, weil er den moralischen Ansprüchen des höchsten Staatsamtes nicht genügt, mit verdeckten Karten gespielt und das Vertrauen der Bevölkerung wegen eigener Fehler verloren hat. Sein Rücktritt war unvermeidlich." Wulff kämpft um seine Ehre 16. April 2013 *''bildblog.de'': "Es ist das erste Mal, dass sich in Deutschland ein früheres Staatsoberhaupt vor Gericht verantworten soll. So steht es bei "Spiegel Online", der Deutschen Welle, der "Welt", beim Deutschlandradio Wissen und an vielen weiteren Stellen. Die Formulierung stammt von der Nachrichtenagentur AFP, die sie am Freitag um 11.08 Uhr verwendet hatte. Um zu verstehen, warum das so nicht stimmt, hilft es, kurz ein paar Semester Völkerrecht und Politikwissenschaften studieren — oder zumindest den Wikipedia-Artikel zur Rechtslage Deutschlands nach 1945 überfliegen.* Vor diesem Hintergrund ist der Fall Christian Wulff dann nicht mehr "das erste Mal, dass sich in Deutschland ein früheres Staatsoberhaupt vor Gericht verantworten soll", denn da gab es:" (...) Der erste Mann im Staate 19. April 2013 *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Der medial erfolgreichste Schachzug war die Verkoppelung der Alltagserfahrungen der Bürger mit denjenigen des Bürgers Christian Wulff, der sich durch seine "Offenbarungen" ständig hierzu anbot. Die Naivität des Angeklagten spielte der Banalisierung des Amtes in die Karten und öffnete dem bösartigen und sozialneidischen "kleinen Bürger" Tür und Tor. Gerade sein Versuch, sich als Mann aus der Mitte des Volkes darzustellen oder sich mit seiner Frau als das bei der bunten Presse beliebte Bild des erfolgreichen Paares zu zeigen, gab dem Feuer der Brandstifter, in dem der Vertrauensvorschuss verdampfte, stetig Nahrung. Das Publikum mag erfolgreiche Schauspieler, Finanzjongleure oder Fußballprofis bewundern, es ertrug schlussendlich aber nicht das Bild eines Parvenü im Schloss Bellevue." Wie die Medien die große Mehrheit mobilisierten 20. April 2013 *''focus.de'': "Der Celler Generalstaatsanwalt Frank Lüttig hat sich erstmals zum Verfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff geäußert und die Anklage verteidigt. Die „Beweise“ dafür, dass Wulff sich bestechen ließ, seien „sehr stark“, sagte Lüttig in einem Interview mit dem FOCUS. Lüttig ist der Vorgesetzte der Staatsanwälte in Hannover, die seit Februar 2012 die Ermittlungen gegen Wulff führten." Generalstaatsanwalt hält Wulff-Beweise für „sehr stark“ *''welt.de'': "Der für die Ermittlungen gegen den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten zuständige Chefankläger Frank Lüttig über akribische Untersuchungen, den Druck der Öffentlichkeit und Mitleid mit Christian Wulff." "Wir haben kein Interesse daran, Wulff plattzumachen" **Zur besseren Verständlichkeit von: "Lüttig: In dem Moment, als in der Presse zu lesen war, dass David Groenewold versucht, Beweise aus der Welt zu schaffen." Der von Herrn Lüttig vermutlich gemeinte Artikel "Neuer Wirbel um einen Wulff-Urlaub“ wurde auf bild.de depubliziert. `Erhalten` ist dort die Gegendarstellung von Herrn Groenewold. Hier ein Kommentar der ARD des betreffenden 8. Februar 2012. Siehe auch: Pressespiegel-WulffPlag dieses Datums. *''spiegel.de'': "Die Anklage gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff hat den Ermittlern viel Kritik eingebracht. Im Interview mit dem SPIEGEL wehrt sich jetzt Generalstaatsanwalt Frank Lüttig und spricht von einer "lückenlosen Kette von Beweisen"." Staatsanwalt nennt Kritik an Wulff-Ermittlungen "bösartig" 23. April 2013 :Kommentar: *''stern.de: Hans-Ulrich Jörges: "Fürsorgliche Vernichtung" 26. April 2013 *''mz-web.de: "Derzeit ist nur der direkte Stimmenkauf bei einer Wahl oder einer Abstimmung im Plenum strafbar. Erlaubt ist dagegen, sich das Stimmenverhalten im Nachhinein vergüten zu lassen. Nicht nur im Ausland reagiert man darauf mit Unverständnis."'' Neues Gesetz gegen Korruption bei Abgeordneten :Kommentar: *''stern.de: ''Hans-Martin Tillack: "Vorsätzliche Täuschung" ("Eine Replik auf den Zwischenruf von Hans-Ulrich Jörges.") 29. April 2013 *''sueddeutsche.de: "Belegen Presseberichte, dass David Groenewold in der Affäre Wulff versuchte, Beweise zu vernichten? Die Anwälte des angeklagten Filmproduzenten nehmen Anstoß an Äußerungen des Celler Generalstaatsanwalts - und fordern eine Unterlassungserklärung." Ärger für den Ankläger Mai 2013 1. Mai 2013 *''fr-online.de'': "Der Filmproduzent David Groenewold geht gerichtlich gegen den Generalstaatsanwalt von Celle, Frank Lüttig vor. Groenewold ist in dem Korruptionsverfahren gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff mitangeklagt." Groenewold verklagt Generalstaatsanwalt 2. Mai 2013 :Kommentar: *''freitag.de, Michael Jäger: "Ein Mann für gewisse Runden" 5. Mai 2013 *''taz.de: "Wulff soll Folgen haben: Schon in der Affäre um Privatkredite und Gratisurlaube des Ex-Bundespräsidenten und einstigen Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff (CDU) hatten SPD und Grüne in Niedersachsen mehr Transparenz im Umgang von Politik und Wirtschaft gefordert. Nach dem Wechsel von der Opposition in die Regierung will die Koalition jetzt klare Regeln schaffen." Register für Lobbyisten - Für mehr Durchblick *''welt.de'': "Der Richter Frank Rosenow soll im Spätsommer das Hauptverfahren gegen Christian Wulff eröffnen. Was ist das für ein Mann? Kollegen bewerten den 54-Jährigen als "Glücksfall" für den Ex-Präsidenten." Der Richter, der den Fall Wulff auf dem Tisch hat 6. Mai 2013 *''otz.de'': "Es sieht so aus, als würde es um Christian Wulff und seine Gattin Bettina, nie ruhig werden. Doch es gibt auch erfreuliche Meldungen für die beiden. Denn die Hochzeitsreise, welche in Italien stattfand, hat definitiv kein juristisches Nachspiel." Wulffs Hochzeitsreise legitim 7. Mai 2013 *''focus.de'': "Entgegen früherer Ankündigungen setzen einige Großunternehmen auch nach der Affäre um Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ihr Parteien-Sponsoring fort. Die Schatzmeister von CDU und SPD hatten etwa die Deutsche Bahn aufgefordert, weiter Geld fließen zu lassen." Baten Schatzmeister um Sponsoring?: Trotz Wulff-Affäre: Unternehmen zahlen weiter an Parteien 8. Mai 2013 *''W&V'': "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Christian Wulff, Uli Hoeneß: Diese Namen stehen in Politik und Medien für Skandale, prägen die Tagesordnung der vergangenen Monate und aktuell den Medientreffpunkt Mitteldeutschland in Leipzig, wo namhafte Fachleute über die Rolle der Medien diskutieren." Treten Politiker oder Medien Skandale los? ** → Medientreffpunkt Mitteldeutschland 10. Mai 2013 *''rp-online.de'': "Locker, entspannt und gut vorbereitet versucht er sich am Freitag, auf der politischen Bühne zurückzumelden. Beim ersten öffentlichen Auftritt seit seiner Anklage wegen Korruption setzt er sich in Hannover als Weltpolitiker und Japan-Kenner in Szene." Ein strahlender Wulff gibt den Staatsmann *''ndr.de'': "Vielleicht lag das große Interesse der Medien dann doch eher am gescheiterten Bundespräsidenten. "Mir geht es gut", antwortete Wulff den Pressevertretern auf die höflichen Fragen nach seinem Befinden." Wulff - ein Name, ein Pflichttermin? *''welt.de'': "Er habe bereits Interviewanfragen von nahezu allen deutschen Medien, lässt er die Reporter wissen, die ihm sicherheitshalber schon mal ihre Visitenkarten zuschieben. Aber ob, und, wenn ja, wann er all die Fragen beantworten wolle, die sich seit seinem Rücktritt im Februar 2012 angehäuft haben, das wisse er zu diesem Zeitpunkt leider nicht." Die braun gebrannte Lockerheit des Christian Wulff 12. Mai 2013 *''bild.de'': "Laut Anklageschrift stehen auf der Zeugenliste etliche Prominente, unter anderem EU-Kommissar Günther Oettinger, Niedersachsens früherer Ministerpräsident David McAllister, TV-Moderatorin Sabine Christiansen, Air-Berlin-Gründer Joachim Hunold sowie Top-Manager von Konzernen wie Volkswagen, Porsche und TUI. (...) Organisator Schmidt hat laut Anklage Glaeseker mehrere Gratisurlaube und Freiflüge spendiert. Im Gegenzug soll der damalige Staatssekretär für Schmidt Sponsorengelder eingeworben haben. Sollte das Gericht die Anklage zulassen, wird der Prozess voraussichtlich im Herbst beginnen." Glaeseker-Prozess | Wulff ist Zeuge der Anklage gegen seinen Ex-Sprecher 13. Mai 2013 *''digitalfernsehen.de'': "Nach Sat.1 will nun auch die ARD den Fall Cristian Wulff für das TV-Publikum aufarbeiten. Anstatt eines Spielfilms plant der öffentlich-rechtliche Rundfunk jedoch eine Dokumentation mit dem Titel "Schloss und Amt"." ARD plant Doku über den Fall Christian Wulff 31. Mai 2013 *''rp-online.de'': "Das Landgericht Hannover habe noch nicht über die Zulassung der Anklage entschieden, sagte Sprecher Martin Grote am Freitag der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. "Es gibt noch keine Entscheidung der Kammer. Es ist auch nicht davon auszugehen, dass das in den nächsten Tagen passieren wird."" Anklage gegen Wulff wird noch geprüft Juni 2013 x. Juni 2013 *INFO: Die aktuellen und fortlaufenden Ereignisse finden sich in den Einträgen des Kommentarbereiches ganz unten auf dieser Seite. Manche der dort gesammelten Links werden noch in den Pressespiegel eingepflegt/nachgetragen. x. Juni 2013 x. Juni 2013 Juli 2013 x. Juli 2013 x. Juli 2013 August 2013 27. August 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Christian Wulff muss sich vor Gericht verantworten: Das Landgericht Hannover hat entschieden, die Anklage gegen den Ex-Bundespräsidenten zuzulassen. Es geht um Vorteilsnahme, Vorteilsgewährung - und um weniger als 800 Euro." Vorwurf der Vorteilsnahme: Wulff muss vor Gericht *''ndr.de'': "In ihrer Anklageschrift zeichnen die Staatsanwälte auf 79 Seiten das Bild eines mehrjährigen Näheverhältnisses zwischen dem Bundespräsidenten a.D. Christian Wulff und dem Filmunternehmer David Groenewold, das im Ergebnis als Korruption zu beurteilen sei. Danach hat Wulff sich während seiner Zeit als Ministerpräsident in Niedersachsen immer wieder zu Reisen nach Sylt, Capri und München einladen lassen. Im Gegenzug habe er sich erkenntlich gezeigt, in dem er sich für die geschäftlichen Interessen Groenewolds kraft seines Amtes als Ministerpräsident einsetzte." Ein "mehrjähriges Näheverhältnis" *''tagesschau.de'': "Für den Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit hat das Landgericht Hannover keinen "hinreichenden Tatverdacht" gesehen, wohl aber für den der Vorteilsannahme im Amt. Aus diesem Grund wurde das Hauptverfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff und Filmproduzent Groenewold zugelassen. Es soll am 1. November beginnen. ARD-Rechtsexperte Frank Bräutigam beantwortet die wichtigsten Fragen zum Prozess und wie er ausgehen könnte." Wie geht es im Fall Wulff weiter? *''bild.de'': "Im November soll es am Landgericht Hannover so sein: Vor Frank Rosenow (54) muss sich ein ehemaliges Staatsoberhaupt verantworten. Wer ist der Richter, der den Prozess gegen den gleichaltrigen Ex-Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff (54) leitet?" Frank Rosenow | Dieser Richter entscheidet im Fall Wulff *''spiegel.de'': "Mit Christian Wulff steht erstmals ein deutscher Ex-Bundespräsident vor Gericht. Die Richter wollen nicht nur den fraglichen Besuch auf dem Oktoberfest aufarbeiten, sondern das gesamte Beziehungsgeflecht zum Filmfinanzierer David Groenewold. Für Wulff könnte es peinlich werden." Wulff droht Mammutprozess *''washingtonpost.com'': "A German court says the country’s former president will go on trial on corruption charges in November. The Hannover state court announced Tuesday it had accepted prosecutors’ case against Christian Wulff, though knocked down charges from bribery to the lesser charge of accepting favors. It scheduled a trial to begin November 1." Former German president to stand trial on allegations of accepting favors while state governor *''bbc.co.uk'': "Former German President Christian Wulff has been charged with corruption in a scandal which prompted his resignation last year. Mr Wulff, 53, stepped down in February after less than two years in the post. He is alleged to have accepted the payment of hotel bills by a film producer in return for favours while he was premier of Lower Saxony." Former German President Wulff charged with corruption *''hurriyetdailynews.com'': "Germany’s former president Christian Wulff, who resigned amid a scandal last year, will face court on charges of accepting a favor while in office, justice officials said Aug.27. Wulff, 54, who was Germany’s youngest president and served less than two years in the largely ceremonial job, will become the country’s first former head of state to answer charges in court." German ex-leader to face trial over scandal *''landgericht-hannover.niedersachsen.de'': Presseinformation im Verfahren gegen C. Wulff u. a. *''redeker.de'': Pressemitteilung von RA Prof. Dr. Bernd Müssig und RA Prof. Dr. Michael Nagel : Kommentare: *''fr-online.de'', Stephan Hebel: Gefährliche Nähe *''berlinerzeitung.de'', Christian Bommarius: Christian Wulff als Herr Turtur *''taz.de'', Christian Rath: Kleine Korruption *''noz.de'', Burkhart Ewert: So richtig und doch falsch *''dradio.de'', Stefan Detjen: Einstellen, hohes Gericht *''heute.de'', Frank Buchwald: Wulff im Mediensturm: An sich selbst gescheitert *''nordbayern.de'', Dieter W. Rockenmaier: Wulff hätte es besser wissen müssen *''stuttgarter-zeitung.de'', Armin Käfer: Wulff unter Wölfen : 28. August 2013 *INFO: Zur vermeintlich ersten Anklage gegen ein deutsches Staatsoberhaupt --> siehe auch die Wikipediaeinträge über den Reichspräsidenten Karl Dönitz und den Staatsratsvorsitzenden Egon Krenz *''dradio.de'': "Von den vielen möglichen Anklagepunkten gegen Altbundespräsident Christian Wulff ist nur der Vorwurf der Vorteilsnahme übrig geblieben. Trotzdem war sein Rücktritt richtig, sagt Hans Leyendecker, Journalist von der "Süddeutschen Zeitung". Allerdings habe es in den Medien einen Skandalierungsexzess gegeben.""Wir alle haben uns etwas vorzuwerfen" *''stern.de'': Presseschau *''berliner-zeitung.de'': Presseschau *''mdr.de'': Presseschau : Kommentare: * morgenpost.de, Ulrich Exner: Der böse Schein der Vorteilsnahme * swp.de, Ulrich Becker: Beweis der Stärke * bild.de, Nikolaus Blome: Wulff will’s wissen : 29. August 2013 *''rp-online.de'': "Groenewold und Wulff lernten sich 2003 anlässlich der tollen Filmproduktion "Das Wunder von Lengede" kennen. Hier der stocksolide Christdemokrat, dort der umtriebige, einfallsreiche mittelständische Unternehmer. Die Gegensätze zogen sich an. Groenewold, auf Duz-Fuß mit Filmgrößen der Kategorie Helmut Dietl, lud zu exquisiten Partys: die Damen hatten Klasse, die Herren Einfluss; Wulff war gerne mit von der Partie. Seine CDU Niedersachsen profitierte von Groenewolds großem Herz. Wulff legte gute Worte ein für die steuerliche Förderung des deutschen Films." David Groenewold . . . war Freund und Helfer Wulffs 31. August 2013 *''noz.de'': "Haben sich die niedersächsischen Staatsanwälte im Verlauf des Ermittlungsverfahrens gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff selbst strafbar gemacht? Ein schweres Geschütz fährt jetzt der Karlsruher Jurist auf, der bereits im März 2013 Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde eingereicht hatte. Er sieht inzwischen auch den Straftatbestand „Verfolgung Unschuldiger“ als gegeben an." Anwalt nimmt Staatsanwälte ins Visier *''dradio.de'': "Christian Wulff war dem Amt des Bundespräsidenten nicht gewachsen, meint Ines Pohl. Ihm habe moralische Integrität gefehlt. Wie kein anderer Politiker vor ihm habe er sich von Unternehmen abhängig gemacht." Keine moralische Autorität x. August 2013 September 2013 x. September 2013 x. September 2013 Appendix